1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 2546407 discloses a hybrid element that includes a bump bonding electrode electrically connecting a pair of semiconductor chips facing each other through a bump. Japanese Patent No. 4721147 discloses a biogenic substance detector. The biogenic substance detector includes a semiconductor light-receiving device having a photosensitivity to light in the near-infrared. A literature “H. Inada, K. Miura, H. Mori, Y. Nagai, Y. Iguchi, and Y. Kawamura, “Uncooled SWIR InGaAs/GaAsSb type II quantum wells focal plane array”, Proc. of SPIE, Vol. 7660, 76603N” discloses a focal plane array detector. This focal plane array detector has an InGaAs/GaAsSb multi quantum well (MQW) structure.